L'ignorance, la rançon du juste
by Chiyu Nakajima
Summary: Suzalulu Début R2.La mémoire de Lelouch étant effacé on compte sur l'agent Kururugi pour qu'il ne la recouvre jamais.Les actes de l'ex-prince pèsent lourdement sur la conscience de Suzaku. Arrivera-t-il à mener sa mission à bien? POV Suzaku, lemon prévu


**Disclaimer: Ben comme vous vous en doutez ils ne sont pas à moi T.T tout y n'appartient qu'à l'autateur!**

**Résumé: ah bon vous en voulez un? 8D POV de Suzaku et post r1 début r2 je vous laisse decouvrir**

**Attention relation homosexuelle entre homme vous êtes prevenu**

**Bonne lecture à vous n_n**

**Ps: Merci à mon cher poisson rouge toujours là pour veiller au grain xD **

* * *

L'ignorance, la rançon du juste.

Chapitre1: Perdu?

La vie a repris son cour. Rien n'a changé, à part le regard que je peux désormais porter sur mon tendre ami d'enfance. Regardez-le! Lavé de tous souvenirs, de toutes traces de sang dont ses mains impures sont maculées, la vie de ceux qu'il a pris s'est effacée avec sa mémoire. Aucune excuse ne parviendra jamais à le disculper à mes yeux.

Assis là, à la table du conseil des étudiants il parait d'une normalité affligeante, outre son merveilleux don de pouvoir séduire d'un regard les créatures féminines se pavanant autour de lui. Si elle le pouvait, Shirley lui lècherait les bottes, les rendant encore plus brillantes qu'après un passage au cirage.

Voilà qu'il me coule encore des œillades désespérées, comme si de rien n'était. Je lui réponds par un sourire compatissant. Pourquoi me regarde-t-il? Pourquoi se tourne-t-il toujours vers moi? Ah oui c'est vrai ... nous sommes encore "amis".

A vrai dire je l'envie. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir oublier et faire avec lui comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais souhaiter cela serait comme profaner la mémoire de Euphie. Mais en pensant trop à elle, en m'enfermant dans les moments douloureux je ne fais que la sortir de sa tombe de cristal, j'exhume un ersatz d'elle, mon cœur me crit de l'enterrer avant qu'il ne me consume. Mon insigne de chevalier repose dans la poche de mon pantalon, c'est bien là l'ersatz qui me gangrène, qui me fait le haïr, lui! Lui et ses actions, Lui et sa prétendue 'paix', Lui et sa faiblesse, cela m'insupporte car il me semble qu'il est la mienne.

Rah et voilà une fois de plus que je dérive ! Personne ne me sort de ce grotesque tourbillon de réflexions qui m'assiège dès que je m'ennuie. Je tente de faire une percée dans le monde réel ne Le quittant pas du coin de l'œil pour autant.

"Alors vous avez décidé de quelque chose pour récolter des fonds pour le voyage d'étude?"

"Hmmm on peut toujours vendre les baisers de Lelouch aux enchères!" S'exclama Milly, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher la jalousie de Shirley qui se contenta de bouder. "Même toi Suzaku, tu ne serais pas prêt à payer pour ses lèvres?" fit-elle, continuant sur sa lancée.

Je sentis une boule se compacter dans mon estomac, certainement du à l'absurdité de la situation, mais la légère vague de rougeur s'imprimant sur les joues de Lelouch ne m'échappa pas.

"Arrête de dire des bêtises Milly. C'est comme si je te demandais si les lèvres de Kallen ne t'attiraient pas!" essayais-je de plaisanter. Heureusement, cela passa comme une lettre à la poste et tout le monde rit, à part Lelouch que je sentais gêné.

Lui donnant un coup dans les côtes pour le faire sortir de sa léthargie, je lui glissais à l'oreille de bienveillantes paroles, le rassurant sur la bêtise de la directrice. Il acquiesça et se remit au travail.

Lelouch perturbé par une simple parole sans importance ? Cela me paraissait étrange, mais bon je n'étais chargé que de le surveiller ! Je laisse à son psy le soin de veiller sur son état mental.

Un autre qui semblait ne pas avoir apprécié cette douteuse boutade était Rollo. Le faux-frère de Lelouch. Malgré le fait qu'on fasse le même travail, je sentais qu'il enviait ma relation avec Lelouch. Ne sachant d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. Adossé à la porte, il me considéra d'un air hautain avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de partir sans un mot.

Je soupirais. Voila encore une journée de plus d'achevée, tout comme ma patience. Je rangeais mes affaires quand Lelouch me héla.

"Suzaku, tu crois aller où comme ça?" Il m'adressa un petit sourire dont lui seul avait le secret, et derrière lequel se cachait celui que j'avais jadis connu. Je faiblis, je me laisse leurrer par cette image qui n'appartient qu'au passé. "Je te rappelle que les examens approchent et aux vues tes notes... Je me suis donc adorablement dévoué afin de te faire réviser du mieux possible. Les professeurs me l'avaient déjà demandé mais tu as du oublier, il soupira, cela risque d'être long."

Ah c'est vrai, j'avais oublié et pourtant Milly m'avait assez charrié avec ces séances de révisions. Ma mission m'obsède tellement que j'en néglige ma scolarité.

"Si tu n'en a pas envie ce n'est pas grave." répliquais-je en le voyant agacé. Il me toisa du regard.

"Allons voyons, nous n'avons pas le choix alors autant bien le faire, et puis ça m'occupera."

Oui, oui ça t'occupera ... Au moins tu penseras à autre chose que tes attentats et tes meurtres. La répression est aussi une occupation comme une autre, il est vrai.

"Très bien mais alors ne perdons pas de temps. "Il me tira par la manche et m'entraina avec lui dans sa chambre d'étudiant. "J'espère que tu es motivé sinon je te fiche dehors d'un vol plané."

Je lui réponds par un sourire mi-craintif, mi-offusqué ce qui sembla le satisfaire.

"Bien alors commençons." Il sortit ses livres de cours et les ouvrit puis me fit étudier sans relâche deux heures durant lesquelles je n'étais pas vraiment attentif.

Je me surprenais plutôt à l'observer me parler des intégrales et des primitives, comme s'il lisait un roman d'aventure à haute voix. Mais d'où lui venait cette stupide beauté. Je repensais à la proposition de Milly, moi qui étais prêt à mourir pour faire revivre Euphie, mon prix pour ses lèvres aurait été du même acabit. Je me flagellais mentalement, comment avais-je pu penser cela ! C'est d'une ... d'une ... d'une indécence, d'une imbécilité et d'une incohérence si extrême que ... et sans m'en rendre compte ce qui me passait par la tète pu se lire sur mon visage, mon attention feinte s'était transformée en indécision profonde, ce qui me valut une bonne tape derrière le crâne qui me sortit de mes pensées.

"Hey je ne parle pas dans le vide! L'arithmétique c'est ton point faible, j'ai l'impression de m'adresser à un mur !" constata Lelouch dépité, m'assommant avec le bouquin qu'il laissa tomber par terre, l'air vexé.

Une envie de meurtre subite fit le tour de mon encéphale bien trop exploitée en ce moment. Je le regardais, fixement puis vint l'instant où ce disfonctionnement neuronale s'estompa. Comme à mon habitude je me confondis en excuse. L'ex-prince me brocarda.

C'était trop, trop longtemps, trop de retenue, trop d'allégeance à cette situation sans nom, venant de lui, je ne pouvais plus l'accepter. Le visage assombri, ma main fendit l'air et le claquement sonore d'une gifle retentit dans le lieu clôt. Son visage fut projeté vers le côté gauche et je pus y distinguer brièvement de l'incompréhension.

Soudain je me figeais ... comment avais-je pu ? Pourquoi ressentais-je de la culpabilité ? Moi qui voulais sa mort ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce geste me remplit-il de honte ? Mes résolutions seraient si superficielles ? Si je ne peux supporter de le gifler comment donc ferais-je pour le priver de son ultime souffle de vie ? Est-ce encore un abus ? Une chimère crée de toute pièce qui aurait pour toute origine ces deux prunelles améthystes. Son stratagème de dissimulation serait-il poussé jusqu'à feindre tout souvenir ? Comment puis-je savoir qu'à cet instant je ne suis pas sa marionnette, que je ne suis pas l'objet d'un de ses abjectes théâtres guignolesque de domination du monde ?

Je levais les yeux vers lui sans que cela n'affirme ou n'infirme mes soupçons. Sans même y penser je me saisis brusquement de son menton et, tout en le faisant se reculer contre le mur, je glissais ma langue sur ses lèvres. Je fus agréablement surpris de ne rencontrer aucune résistance, je m'insinuais donc avec douceur dans cette bouche délicieusement sucrée. Un léger gémissement du prince perça alors que ma langue rencontrait la sienne, avant d'entamer, ensemble, un exquis ballet d'entrelacs. Ma poigne se radoucit, mes nerfs se détendirent.

Dans la pièce, on ne pouvait qu'entendre nos deux souffles mêlés.

A contrecœur, je décidais de briser l'échange, gardant en souvenir le goût de ce prince déchu. Sans un mot, je me décollais de lui, effleurant une dernière fois sa peau du bout des doigts et, ne sachant que penser, je restais sur mes interrogations.

Rassemblant mes affaires je lui jetais un rapide coup d'œil mais, encore sous le choc, il ne dit rien de plus. N'osant le faire parler je le saluais d'un signe de main amical avant de m'enfuir comme un voleur en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

C'est complètement chamboulé que je rejoins mes appartements au sous sol, m'affalant sur le lit pliant.

Tentant de trouver des réponses retournant la situation dans ma tête comme si je jouais au rubbixcub mais comme toujours je me retrouvais coincé. Si j'avais réussi à reconstituer la face bleue du complot, le carré vert de notre profonde amitié m'empêchait d'achever la figure et remettait en cause ma façon de faire. Torturant une bonne partie de la nuit mon esprit déjà rongé par le doute, je ne sais comment je réussis à trouver le sommeil en me disant que l'on verrait bien le lendemain et que je pourrais à loisir reprendre ma charmante masturbation mentale.

___________________

Vala fin du chapitre premier je réfléchi au deuxieme, et je tiens à m'excuser auprès des lecteurs qui attendraient la suite de "Souilllure, vengeance et mécanique" mais ça va faire 15 fois que je réecris le second chapitre j'en suis pas satisfaite, mais je carbure! Vous le promet! T.T et puis en T°S j'ai pas trop le temps vu mes notes en ce moment x_x enfin osef xD Donc je m'active pour les chapitres 2 des fics! Marci d'avoir lu et si jamais vous vous en sentez le courage ... revieeeeewez! Chuuuu


End file.
